


Crimson and Clover

by laroux74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Part to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/635109/chapters/1149739">Hopeless For You </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover

They had been in New Orleans for about 6 months. This city was obviously were Klaus belonged. The Mikaelson house was gorgeous, the kind you see in movies. Most days Derek felt like he was living in a movie, some weird vampire porno. 

Everyone in Beacon Hills stopped calling daily, weekly, bi-weekly… they finally got the idea and now things could be normal. Or at least as normal as things could get in their world. 

The werewolves here were different. He felt out of place with them, so much anger, different than he had ever seen more than he had ever felt, toward everything. Which was saying a lot. 

Derek found a safe haven at the Mikaelson house, cleaning up the grounds, repainting, fixing the masonry. This is what he was doing in the garden when Klaus came home on a July afternoon.

He watched Derek work, it turned him on so much. He snuck up behind him and ran his finger up his spine and wrapped his hand around Derek’s throat. It startled Derek, Klaus smiled, he never tired of this. 

“Goddammit Klaus what are.. “

He was cut off but the vampire kissing him “I could smell you all the way in the Quarter. It’s been making me nuts all morning. I had to come home and do something about it” Derek’s face got a little flushed “then I come home and see you practically naked laying stone in the garden, all sunburnt and sweaty. It’s like all my fantasies materialized in my backyard.”

Klaus kisses Derek’s neck then moves down and lightly flicks his nipple with his tongue. Biting it hard but not quite hard enough to draw blood, not yet. Before he is able to kneel Derek pulled him back up. 

“Not today, it’s my turn” he drops to his knees in front of the vampire and slid down his linen pants, Klaus wasn’t going to fight for control. He just wanted to fuck Derek, he had been thinking about it for hours. He gasped as Derek ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Derek smiles up at him. “Plus I wouldn’t want you to soil these beautiful pants by kneeling. I just cut the lawn this morning” 

“Nooners fucking the landscaper, I have become a cliche” Klaus laughs then loses himself in the feeling of Derek’s mouth wrapped around his cock. He isn’t going to last long today since he’s basically been semi-hard since 10AM. “I’m going to cum, stop I want to fuck you before I do”

Derek gets up. “Oh really, I thought I said it was my turn?” He spits into his hand and wraps his hand very tightly around Klaus’ dick. This causes the vampire to wince a little. “We have to make sure you don’t cum, right?” He leads him to a chair in what will be their new courtyard. 

Klaus looks around “We need better fucking furniture here” 

“Like it’s not already ordered”

“I knew I picked the right landscaper, perfect ass and smart.” He unbuttons Derek’s dirty jeans and pushes them to the ground smacking his ass the second they are off. Running his hand over the new welt and smacking it again. 

Derek sits in the lone chair still pulling Klaus by his hard cock “You think we could pass off a sex swing as a hammock?” 

“Does it really matter? Now that you bring it up you better have one of THOSE on order too”

Derek says nothing and just swallows Klaus’ cock once more, taking it all in until he gags, then doing it again. After the third time Klaus can’t take it anymore. Derek loves it when he gets this way, it means no matter what it’s going to be hard and fast. He stands. 

“Let’s switch, you sit.” 

Once Klaus is sitting Derek straddles his lap, before he has a chance to do anything else Klaus turns him around “My turn” he says as he spreads the other open. “God you really do have the perfect ass” He runs his thumb along the rim of his asshole as he talks slowly inserting it, Derek gasps in air through his teeth as Klaus pushes in index finger in along with his thumb, working him open. Listening to Derek moan and feeling him squirm under his touch. 

“Fuck, that feels so fucking good” he barely gets the words out before Klaus pulls out his fingers and starts licking his ass, slowing pushing in tongue in. 

 

Derek pulls away and quickly turns back around “Fucking christ vampire, just fuck me already, or do I have to do everything?” 

It always throws Klaus off his game when Derek decides to be “bossy”, it’s pretty cute and so out of character. Before Klaus gets a word out Derek has mounted him and is pushing himself onto Klaus’ painfully hard cock, loudly moaning. In the true meaning of the word Derek is fucking Klaus even though it is his cock in his ass. It always feels better than his memory serves.

Derek works himself up and down, riding Klaus’ cock as hard and fast as he can. He’s also not being very quiet. 

“Love, come here” Klaus pulls Derek toward him and kisses him. “You are going to alert the whole neighborhood to what we are doing”

Derek doesn’t care even a little “Why don’t you make me shut up?” Derek is going to cum, Klaus can tell. That means this is only going to get louder. He slaps his face just hard enough not to knock him off, then places the hand over Derek’s mouth TIGHT. Derek bites onto his middle finger. 

That is all Derek can stand, a little restraint was exactly what he needed to explode all over Klaus’ stomach. He pushes himself down onto Klaus’ cock and just rolls his hips, hard and slow. It’s about a minute before Klaus cums, hand still over Derek’s mouth, once the tension breaks he drops his hand. There is blood in it

“You had to bite me?” 

“I told you it was my turn”


End file.
